N-Acetylimidoquinone has been proposed to be a toxic metabolite of acetaminophen and phenacetin. This compound has been successfully synthesized in high yield by oxidation of acetaminophen in acetone with the mild oxidizing agent Ag2O. The compound is stable in acetone and other organic solvents but is unstable in water. It is readily converted by mild reducing agents to acetaminophen.